undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
ApeTale
The Saints Cat |date = November 21, 2019 |website = |type = Crossover |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = |status = Work in Progress |creator = The Saints Cat |spriter = The Saints Cat}} ApeTale is an Alternate Universe created by The Saints Cat on Youtube. This AU combines Undertale with Ape Escape. So far there only a few sprites and 1 custom song. The creator plan on getting as much done as possible with a 2nd song in the work ready to be uploaded. In terms of Medium, It will be assume that it will be an Animation or Comic Dub in the near future once the creator work on something. Planned Characters (so Far) Spike Spike from Ape Escape (1999) will be the main protagonist, Taking the role of Frisk. He always equip with a net at his hands, along with a Stun Club. The story will depend on Spike catching a Monkey or letting them go free. I-Borg the Teleborg I-Borg the Teleborg from Ape Escape 3 will be playing the role as Antagonist as Flowey the Flower. He is an armless robot who plan on taking over Specter helmet to have all the power it holds. He would be the first thing Spike would come across and would let Spike know that in this world "It Capture or be Captured". Other Characters with Sprites and Song not yet completed would includes Monkey Pink Monkey Pink from Ape Escape 2 will appear as Toriel. Appearing to be Specter partner after the Monkey were sealed into the Mountain under the Crumbling Castle. After Specter refuse to keep Pink around due to the fall of(whoever plan on being Asriel), Monkey Pink left to live most of her life in the ruins where Spike meet up with her. Monkey Yellow The Large Monkey Yellow from Ape Escape 2 will be playing the roles of Sans the Skeleton. Like his original counterpart, He would be admire by his own obese figure, but much like Sans, He would be extremely lazy and relaxed, not caring about his work but more caring of his partner Monkey Red. Monkey Red Monkey Red from Ape Escape 2 will play as the great Papyrus. Much like Papyrus, Monkey Red is full of energy as he only wish to be part of the Freaky Monkey Elites. Doing everything to impress Monkey Blue. The best way of showing his improvement is the capture the human Spike. Overtime being impressed on Spike gadget and training skills. Monkey Blue Monkey Blue from Ape Escape 2 will be Undyne. He is the leader of the Freaky Monkey Elites and have a deep grudge against the Humans and their Catchers. His goal is to track down and take out Spike to help Specter free the Monkey from under the Crumbling Castle. Monkey White Monkey White from Ape Escape 2 will be playing Alphys. He is a scientist to Specter who spy on Spike progress, Impressed with the gadget and, depending on the story, grown a liking to Spike. However much like Alphys, He startle easily, Throw tantrums and make many of mistakes, Most recently with his robotic friend. C.A.S.I Casi from Ape Escape (1999) is possibly being planned to be Mettaton, The Robotic Humanoid. She start off as an box or an orb who main program is to terminate Spike by any means. After going through the Grid Core, Casi would show her true form base on her normal appearance. Specter Specter will play the main antagonist role of Asgore. He is the leader of the Monkey species and head creator of the Freaky Monkey Elites that Monkey Blue in. His plan is to use the life energy from the planet to gain enough power to break the seal and free all of the Monkey from under the Crumbling Castle. Nazo Nazo from Ape Escape Pumped and Primed (also known as Mystery Man) play the role of W.B.Gaster. Once a scientist who help Specter. He was the one to create the Pipotron and the Neo Pipotron(Who both serve as the Amalgamates). However cause of his cruel nature against his creations, He was tossed into the Grid Core. Legends said he still appears in some form in rare occasions. Jake Jake from Ape Escape (1999) is possibly planned to play the role of Chara. His goal is to use the Helmet to wipe out everything in his path, By capturing every monkey to make sure no one stop his plans. Roles not let given * Napstablook * Monster Kid * Mad Dummy * Muffet * Asriel Dreemurr (Could be planned to be Dark Specter) * All the other monsters Location Changes * The Ruins will be set on a Sandy area, Either in the same style of Crabby Beach from Ape Escape (1999) or Seaside Resort from Ape Escape 3. Or it could also be planned to be much like Dark Ruins or Cryptic Relics, Another Ruin based levels in Ape Escape (1999) * Snowdin will be based on Winterville from Ape Escape 3, With Monkey Snowman and Igloos. The Village would be based on the large Christmas Tree area of Arctic Wonderland. * Waterfall would be more muddy with plant-life, Similar to design as Prinordile Ooze from Ape Escape (1999) with mud creatures popping out of the ground. The giant Onionsan would be played by the Loch Ness Monster from the level. * Hotland would be a hot desert land in same vain as Mirage Town from Ape Escape 3. With buildings that some monkeys lived in(You cannot enter any of them). Gallery Spike as Frisk.png|The Curious Hero - Created by The Saints Jigglypuff Teleborg as Flowey.png|The Troublesome Robot - Created by The Saints Jigglypuff Monkey Yellow as Sans.png|The Oversized Slacker - Created by The Saints Jigglypuff Songs Note: Most of these songs are either at work or still being planned. * Once Upon a Banana (Once Upon a Time) * Select Menu (Start Menu) * Your Best Teleborg (Your Best Friend) * Uncaptured (Fallen Down) * Crabby Ruins (Ruins) * Unnecessary Fantasy (Unnecessary Tension) * ??? (Ghost Fight) * Caught (Game Over) * Hub (Home) * Broken Helmet (Heartache) * yellow. (sans.) * Gas Patrol (Nyeh Heh Heh) * Winter (Snowy) * Winterville (Snowdin Town) * Item Shop (Shop) * Redtrousle (Bonetrousle) * Party Start (Dating Start) * Party Fight (Dating Fight) * Blue (Undyne) * Ooze (Waterfall) * Recorded (Memory) * ??? (Dummy!) * Bunny Village (Temmie Village) * Bunny Shop (Temmie Shop) * Weapon of Gunslingers (Spear of Justice) * White (Alphys) * Digital Crusher (Metal Crusher) * Another Mirage (Another Medium) * Simple/Virus Report (Live/Death Report) * ??? (Spider Dance) * Love Program (Oh My Love) * It Bananas Somewhere (It Raining Somewhere Else) * A.P.E Resort (Hotel) * GRID CORE (CORE) * Scan to Reprogram (Death by GLAMOUR) * For Those Fans (For The Fans) * Story Behind The Helmet (Undertale) * Primal Genius + SPECTER (Bergentrückung + ASGORE) * Your Robotic Nightmare (Your Best Nightmare) * Last Spike (Finale) * A Downer Ending (An Ending) * Helmet and Power (Hopes and Dreams) * SAVE the Future (SAVE the World) * His Past (His Theme) * Reforming (Reunited) * But the Helmet Refuse to Shut Down (But the Earth Refuse to Die) * Battle Against a True Cowboy (Battle Against A True Hero) * Power of PROGRAMMING (Power of NEO) * Yellow Wrath (Megalovania) * Mystery (Gaster) * Jake Capture Again (Megalo Strike Again) *Bonus* * CRUEL NATURE (Dark, Darker Yet Darker) *Bonus* Trivia * Since this is a work in progress that just been recently made, There still a lot of planning to get involved. With the most confusing role is where the other human characters(The Professor, Natilie, Jimmy, Kei and Yumi, ect) would fit in. * This AU was inspired by some of The Saints Cat friends and their custom made AU based on video games. Mainly based on the idea of MsDaBoss7 Banditale AU, A Crossover AU of Undertale with Crash Bandicoot Characters. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright